My other half
by conspiracy victim
Summary: Four years after the Shaman tournament Hao slowly starts to take over Yoh's soul. Causing Yoh to acts strange and lash out at people. Rating will go up
1. The Beginning of it all

  
  
Just to let every one know who is going to read this Yoh is extremely OOC in this story, so if you review and say Yoh is OOC, I know I made him that way. And I am certain there are other stories like this, so if you have written one and think I have stolen the idea, I didn't. I haven't had time to read very many Shaman King stories. But if you are still mad that I took your idea e-mail me. I have never really written a story like this before so I don't know how it will turn out. But hey if it sucks don't read it, I won't mind.My other half.

  
Chapter one: The Beginning of it all.  
  
The first time I noticed that something was wrong with me was four years after the Shaman fight. I was now 17 years old still living in Tokyo with Anna. It was late into the summer, the days were still hot, but at night the air was cold enough to remind you that fall was coming fast.  
  
School would be starting soon and since the Shaman fight was delayed another ten years my education had now become the biggest priority for me. We had just bought a new computer, because these days every thing had to be typed out, and since we had limited access to the school computers Anna thought it would be a good idea to have one at home. Well I'm not a technical guy to say the least, I mean I had to get Manta to come and help me set the clock on the VCR. But just my luck Manta was gone for a week and Anna had left me alone with the dreaded machine to set it up while she was gone shopping.  
  
"Yoh-dono, what is that thing?" Amidamaru asked floating around the computer lying in a heap on the floor.  
  
"It a computer, you could call it a giant calculator with all the bells and whistles." I bent down and scratched my head looking the thing over. I knew that it had to be plugged into the wall, but that was about all I knew.  
  
I carefully picked up the computer screen and set in on the table. Well so far so good. I managed to get every thing else plugged in as well, took me two hours but I did it. Every now and then getting help from Amidamaru. Who knew and ancient samurai spirit would come in handy setting up a computer. I pushed the start button and the screen turned on and the computer started to hum with life.  
  
"Ha, not to bad for a technology challenge guy," I laughed. Amidamaru smiling back at me. I sat down on the chair and waited, suddenly an error message popped up on the screen. My good mood vanished like morning mists. I restarted the machine over and over again but the same damn thing kept showing up. I rummaged through the box in which the computer was packed and found the instructions. But even after following them, the same thing happened. At this point I was getting very angry, I could feel my pulse quicken and my face turning red. I pressed the restart button again, but this time when the error message came up I lost all self-control, and the next thing I knew my fist was halfway through the computer screen. I stood there for a moment my face turning from anger to utter shock at what I had done. The glass had broken and was now all over the floor as well as a few parts that had flown out during the impact. It was then that I noticed the pain shooting up my arm. I pulled my fist out and found that blood was covering my entire hand, dripping onto the floor.  
  
"Yoh," Amidamaru yelled out.  
  
I just looked at my hand watching the blood roll down my arm. Never before had I lost my temper like that. It felt as if suddenly my entire body had been set on fire, heat rising from deep within me, spreading anger through my veins all over my body. But as I stood there looking at my hand a mild pain started to form in my head. Nothing at first, then suddenly it hit me like a bolt of lightning. I fell to my knees clutching my head with my hand. I could no longer feel the discomfort from my bleeding wounds, just the pure raw pain pounding in my head.  
  
I staggered to the bathroom, my vision blurred and darkened. The only thing I could hear was the dull sound of my samurai spirit yelling my name. I pushed open the door not bothering to turn on the light, I blindly grabbed at a towel wrapping it tightly around my hand.  
  
My suddenly weak legs folded beneath me; slowly I sank to the floor. I managed to pull myself up with difficulty. Leaning up against the wall for support, I heard my heart beating loudly against my ribs. I stayed like that for a few moments; not moving barely breathing until I realized Amidamaru was calling my name. I snapped back into reality and found him floating right in front of me. Concern apparent all over his face. I managed a weak smile but didn't seem to have the energy to do anything else.  
  
"What wrong Yoh?" he questioned. "Is there something I can do?"  
  
The noise from his voice caused my head to throb even harder.  
  
"I just need to be alone for a bit," I mumbled.  
  
"But Yoh..."  
  
Again I could feel the heat rise inside of me releasing a surge of anger. "I said I want to be alone! Can you not understand that!" I yelled out.  
  
He just looked at me with sad eyes, hurt now filled his features, he took in a deep breath regaining his composer, "Yes Yoh-dono," he nodded then disappeared.  
  
I leaned my head against the wall closing my eyes; the pain in my head was merely a memory of what it once was, but slowly the mental pain of yelling at my spirit overwhelmed the throbbing in my skull.


	2. That voice

Chapter two: That voice.  
  
I walked to my bedroom, tightly holding the towel to my hand. I fell down on my bed, outstretching my right hand so I would not get blood on the bed covers. I lay there letting my hand bleed freely. I didn't care about that. I was more concerned about the strange feeling that suddenly bubbled up inside of me. How I lost all self-control letting my rage take control of my body. That wasn't like me at all to act out with anger. But at that moment all I felt was anger and hate. Those suddenly strong emotions scared the shit out of me.  
  
Maybe what they say is true, that computers do bring out the worst in people. I shook my head. No, that couldn't be it; I have never heard of someone punching a hole threw their screen. The feeling that rose in me felt dark and out of place, yet at the same time felt like it belonged. I rolled over and looked at my hand and the now very stained towel.  
  
Anna was going to kill me, not only had I just stained one of her good towels but also totally destroyed an expensive screen. I closed my eyes, waiting for her to come home. Waiting for my death.  
  
My eyes shot open when I hear the front door slid open. I could hear Anna's footsteps cross the floor. They were quick at first then suddenly I heard her stop. My stomach started to twist, thinking of the image of her standing over the mess I had left below. It felt like an eternity listening to her walk up the stairs and to the door of my room. It slid open quickly. She flicked on the light, causing my head to hurt once again.  
  
"Please turn that off, I'm not feeling well." I said, managing to find my voice.  
  
She did what I had asked, but I could feel her eyes on my back and it sent shivers down my body.  
  
"What happened downstairs?" she asked, her voice oddly calm.  
  
What was I going to say? _Oh nothing Anna, I just got really pissed off and punched the computer. And by the way I got blood all over your new and_ _very expensive towels._ The thought of saying that made me laugh a little. But I had no time to wallow in my thoughts, I had to come up with and answer fast.  
  
"I dropped the screen," It sounded like a complete lie even to me.  
  
"And the blood?" she questioned.  
  
"I...er...dropped it on my hand, it cut me a little," I lied again.  
  
I waited for her to pull me up off the bed and bitch slap me, but all she did was close the door and walk back downstairs. Could she have really believed that cock and bull story that came out of my mouth? I doubted it but at the moment I was still safe.  
  
I debated walking downstairs and facing her for about an hour, until I realized that fighting with oneself is very stupid and I would have to face her eventually, so I might as well get it over with. When I got downstairs the mess had been cleaned up, I felt guilty. I should have been the one to clean all of that up.  
  
"Let me see your hand," a voice spoke from the kitchen.  
  
Somehow I managed to make my feet move towards there own doom. I peeked around the corner; Anna was sitting at the table, casually drinking a cup of tea.  
  
I sat down across from her and hesitantly stretched out my arm, completely forgetting that I had one of her new towels wrapped around my hand.  
  
"I trust you will be buying me a new set of those," she said quickly glancing down at the blood stained towel.  
  
I nodded in reply.  
  
She pulled the towel off and seemed a little shocked at the severity of my cuts. Beside her she had the fist aid kit. I watched as she pulled out a pair of tweezers. I couldn't figure out what on earth she was going to do with those until pain once again filled my hand as she dug around in the cuts pulling out little shards of glass. I pulled my hand away in utter shock at what she was doing to me. But before I could get away she pulled my hand back down on the table forcefully causing me to wince in pain.  
  
Again she started probing around for glass. All I could do was rest my forehead down on the table banging my head down every once in a while to keep from yelling.  
  
That night I had trouble sleeping. My head was filled with questions, when I did manage to fall asleep it was plagued with strange dreams.  
  
I was standing in a dark room, so dark that when I waved my hand in front of my face I could see nothing. The air was humid and thick making it hard to breath.  
  
_You felt it didn't you?_ A voice spoke out of the shadows.  
  
"Felt what?" I asked looking around me, but only being met with more darkness.  
  
_Don't play stupid with me; you know damn well what I'm talking about._  
  
'The rage' I thought in my head.  
  
_Very good. Gee and I thought you were stupid._ The voice taunted me.  
  
"What do you want!" I yelled out.  
  
_It's not what I want, it more of a question of what you want. What I can give you.  
_  
"I don't want anything from you," I spat out.  
  
_Oh but you have it whether you want it or not, it's already inside of you. It has been for a few years now. Silently waiting to manifest and express itself. Like a viper hidden under a rock. But you have only felt the beginning, what happened today was only a spark compared to the real fire you have smouldering inside your soul.  
_  
"You don't know my soul."  
  
The voice laughed loudly, _I'm the only one that truly knows your soul_.  
  
I just glared at the darkness trying to find where the voice was coming from.  
  
_I know you are having trouble dealing with this new power inside of you. But it will only get worse as time goes on. Soon you will be overwhelmed. Unless you allow me to help you.  
_  
I shot up out of bed, breathing heavily. I ran my hand over my forehead that was covered in sweat. I looked around my room, expecting to see a figure standing in the doorway, but no one was there.  
  
"It was only a dream, it meant nothing," I felt I had to say my words out loud to truly convince myself, but even then I had my doubts


	3. Power and Fear

Chapter three: Power and Fear.

Over the next two weeks I had been able to control my emotions, but it was an ongoing battle and I could tell they were slowly winning me over. Now I was not only feeling sudden rage but other emotions as well. I would be happy one second then felt as if I lost everything the next. I would feel a sudden urge to have control over people, to let them know I was more powerful then them.

Fear no longer existed in my body, when Anna shot me glares I wouldn't even flinch. I would do what she wanted but felt no need to hurry and work very hard. I had been avoiding people as much as I could, I was scared that they would fall victim to one of my sudden mood changes. But one night I was unable to control myself and unfortunately Anna was the target.

The night was so hot that I could not sleep. I lay on top of my covers, wishing that a breeze would cool the house and allow me rest. Sweat covered my chest and forehead like another layer of skin. I had taken of my shirt sometime during the night, hoping that it would cool me down. I looked over at my clock. 4:00 that was all. For once I wished that it were morning. I closed my eyes desperately trying to let sleep take me but was distracted when I heard Anna's door slide open. I listened to her feet cross the wooden floor and down the steps. I was going to just ignore my curiosity of why she was awake but not being able to sleep anyway I got up and walked downstairs.

I found her in the kitchen; her back was turned to me.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked.

She jumped a little, I must have surprised her.

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same," I watched as she poured herself a glass of water. She was wearing a nightshirt along with a pair of my shorts that I had lent her. I sat down and rested my hand on the table, the cool wood from its surface provided a little relief from the heat. I looked over at her; the moon was full and bathing the kitchen in light causing her hair to glow. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with this sudden feeling of desire to run my hands threw her hair. Before I knew what was happening I was getting up and walking towards her. It felt as if I had no control over my body let alone this powerful emotion inside of me.

Her back was still turned to me, oblivious of my advance. She set down her cup and rested both hands on the counter top. I slid one arm around each side of her waist and rested my hands gently on hers. Anna stiffened, jolting her head up in surprise hitting me in the chin.

I pulled back rubbing my chin. Why had I just done that? Of course I had wanted to do things like that before. I mean I'm a 17-year old guy for crying out loud. But never before had I felt the courage to do something that bold. It was as if some strange power was swirling inside of me. Allowing me the courage and the confidence that I needed.

Anna stood there rubbing the back of her head, sending me death glares.

"What was that?" she demanded, still rubbing the back of her head.

I just stood there, probably looking like a total jackass. But truthfully I didn't know what 'that' was. I walked closer to her, sliding my bare feet across the floor, not really knowing what I was going to do or say when I reached her. To her surprise, and mine as well, I ran my hand through her hair where she had hit her head on my chin. But before I could say sorry for surprising her, my face was hit with her open palm.

"Damn it Anna!" I yelled out. Later on I would regret saying those words. But at the moment I felt no guilt only anger.

She stood there in surprise at my sudden comment, left without words to shoot me down with. Never before had I talked back to her, especially like that.

I rubbed the side of my face, feeling it becoming hot while the pain slowly subsided. The two of us just stood there. Both surprised at each other's actions. I was no longer scared of her and I think she realized that now, and it was frightening her.

"Do I repulse you that much that you can't even stand to have me touch you!?" I yelled out feeling that dull anger inside of me build and spread through my entire body. Before she could speak I turned my back on her and started to walk away.

"Yoh wait!" she called from the kitchen, her voice sounded concerned.

I turned to face her, most of her features were hidden in shadow but I could tell she was looking straight into my eyes.

"You don't repulse me. It's just that, well, you never tried anything like that before and it surprised me, that's all."

I continued to stare at the dark mass that was Anna, hidden in the shadows, searching for her eyes. She slowly walked out of the darkness letting the moonlight flow over her face like water over river stones. She reached out and placed her hand on my cheek she had earlier assaulted. Before she pulled away I slid my hand over hers. This time I could see the expression in her eyes. She did not shoot me looks that could kill and elephant; this time her eyes were a mixture of disbelief and fear.

Fear? Why was she scared? Because she no longer had power over me? No that couldn't be it. Or was it because of her fear, that she was letting me touch her hand?

I let her hand slip out of mine, a small smile came to her face but her eyes still betrayed her true discomfort of the situation. Searching my face for answers to my behaviour.

I knew that I should have left it at that. She would go to her room and I would follow heading into my own room, to try and sleep in the giant oven that was our house. But instead I felt the need to test out this power I now had over her. I bent down and kissed her forehead. I heard her suck in a breath of air as I did this. But still she did not pull away. Amused by this newfound power I had over her, I placed another kiss on her cheek. Still she did not pull away. So I decided to go further.

I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me, into a tight embrace. I could feel her heart pound louder when our chests touched. My eyes shot open in surprise when I felt her arms wrap loosely around my neck, her one hand playing lightly with the string of my necklace. She was still unsure of what was happening. I could feel the hesitance in her touch. I lightly kissed her neck causing her grip around my neck to tighten, and her body temperature to increase even more despite the already hot weather. I pulled back and saw that she had patches of red on her cheeks. I had caused her to blush. To actually be embarrassed. I smiled at this, I enjoyed seeing her uncomfortable.

I leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips, perhaps a little more forcefully then I had intended, but she kissed me back. She slowly started to move back, I didn't know if she was trying to get away but at the moment I didn't care. I followed with my arms wrapped around her. She backed into the wall and leaned against it without breaking the kiss. I pulled away my hands that were around her waist and rested one on the wall beside her head. Leaning in closer to deepen the kiss as my other hand rested on the inside of her leg, slowly traveling up her thigh.

As soon as I did this she immediately pushed me away, her eyes burning with a fury that I had never seen before.

"What the hell are you doing Yoh!" she snapped out at me.

Again I could feel that anger burning inside of me, "What does it look like? I'm pleasuring you!" I spat out at her.

The next thing I knew I saw her right hand rise into the air. I braced myself to get slapped once again, but this time I was met with a closed fist that cracked me right in the jaw. The force was so great that it knocked me off balance and I fell to the ground, slowly the taste of blood filled my mouth as I sat there trying to see clearly. By the time I came to, she was gone and the only indication of where she was, was the loud bang of her bedroom door closing.

I got up still a little dazed; I never knew Anna could punch like that. I walked to the kitchen and leaned my head over the sink. Watching as blood dripped onto its silvery surface. I turned on the tap and washed my face, cleaning off most of the blood, but my mouth still stung. I opened my mouth; carefully I ran my finger along my teeth until I came to one that wiggled.

I couldn't believe it; she almost knocked out one of my teeth. It wasn't as if she wasn't allowing me to touch her. Why did she all of a sudden pull back like that? Taunting me with her sudden change of feelings then, smack, when you least expect it, a fist in the jaw. My hand tightened on both sides of the sink desperately trying to hold back all of the rage that was burning inside of me. I spit into the sink, spraying red all over it's clean surface. The pain was slowly going away but I would be spitting tomato soup for a few days.

_I must say, you trying to deal with your new emotions is very amusing. But now I think you realize how powerful they are. I know for a fact that you would have never tried pulling a stunt like that, nor would have Anna let you pull a stunt like that. You see when you tap into our true power you can do anything. Hell you made the invincible Itako a little scared._

"But I don't want to make her scared," I replied coldly.

_Or so you think, at the moment._

"At the moment?" I questioned, but those last words echoed in my head until the ringing of my alarm clock woke me up.

I did not get up that morning when I heard Anna open her door and walk down the hall. I listened as I heard her stop at my door for a second. Perhaps debating whether to come in or not. But after a few moments she continued down the hallway.


	4. What's hidden in the shadow's

Chapter four: What's hidden in the shadows.

I sighed loudly. Covering my face with my hands. What was I thinking last night? I never felt such emotions course threw my veins. It was like I had taken a drug and it was controlling my body and my mind. I touched the side of my face that had been punched, the swelling had gone down, but the pain was a cruel reminder of my actions. Why did I try and take things further last night? I already knew she was uncomfortable with the situation. Not being able to come up with an answer I rolled over and closed my eyes.

"And those strange dreams I've been having," I said out loud to myself.

_They aren't dreams._ A voice spoke.

I sprang from my bed and looked around my room. It was dully lit by the early morning sun, shadows hiding parts of my room. Shadows that could conceal a person.

"Who's there?" I whispered. No one replied. I stood grounded to the spot, my eyes the only part of me moving. I was breathing loudly trying to fight off the uneasy feeling growing inside of me. Slowly I reached down for my katana, I unsheathed it and held it tightly in my hands.

I walked towards the door thinking that an intruder perhaps had broken in. I had my katana in a white knuckled grasp that caused my hand to hurt. The hairs on my neck pricked, as I looked around my room, my katana in front of me ready to strike. Suddenly the door slid open.

I swung with all my force, but stopped just in time when I saw a pair of dark eyes looking back at me.

Anna stood there her face full of fear. The cold steel of the blade half and inch away from her neck. Slowly her eyes slid away from the blade and met with mine. She looked at me with scared eyes.

All I could do was look back at her, again she had that look of fear, and it made me feel ill. I threw the katana away as if it was filth.

"Oh god Anna I'm sorry, I thought you were a burglar" I hugged her tightly. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as the situation sunk it. I had almost killed her.

I pulled away, still being met with eyes that looked upon me as a stranger. I prayed with all my might that she would say something, anything. _Please Anna say something._ I repeated in my head over and over again.

She swallowed hard trying to recover. "I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready." Her voice was laced with a mixture of disbelief and shock.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She just nodded then walked away almost in a dazed state. Her feat moving unconsciously downstairs.

I leaned against the wall, I had to get away and clear my head. And the only thing I could think of was to run. Run away from everything that had happened.

As I was about to leave I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Yoh, are you planning to go out in this rain?" Amidamaru asked. My spirit had started speaking to me again. But the conversations were brisk and strained. He was still a little put out about me yelling at him, and me putting in no effort of apologizing didn't really help the situation.

I looked outside and watched as rain poured from the sky. "Yes I need to get away for a little while."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I thought about it for a second but thought it better for him to stay. "No I need you to watched over Anna for me."

He looked at me with questioning eyes but knew better then to ask what had happened. "Alright, when will you be back?"

I sighed loudly, "I wish I knew."

My shoes pounded against the wet pavement and I ran down the sidewalk. The rain was falling so hard I could hardly see what was ahead of me. I was forced to squint against the rain as the water ran down my face and into my eyes. My cloths were now drenched and clung to my body. Hours passed but I kept on running without stopping, I didn't know where I was going; the only thing I did know, was that I needed to get away. Away from that voice, and from those eyes who now looked at me with fear.

The streets were deserted, only a few people ran to cars with umbrellas and newspapers to shield them from the weather. Many gave me odd looks as I ran by, as if they to knew something was different about me. I shrugged the thought off quickly thinking I might also be going paranoid.

I managed to make my way to a park, it was run down and the weeds outnumbered the flowers. Trashcans overflowed and the fountains were full of muddy water. I had no clue where on earth I was. But by now I didn't care, my body was tired and screamed at me to stop and rest, but I wanted to run myself to near death so I wouldn't have to face the pain of what I had done.

I had no feeling in my legs and my vision was going blurry, my body was giving out on me, forcing me to stop. I could sense an awful feeling in my abdomen as my stomach started to twist. Nausea flooded over my body. I skidded to a hault and gagged into a bush near a park bench. I spit onto the ground, my head lowered fending of the feeling of vomiting. Slowly it went away, but I still felt weak. I started to walk but my legs trembled and threatened to give out on me so I sat on the bench. My body ached all over from running so far. Plus I hadn't had anything to eat or drink since yesterday. Slowly I set my head down on the hard wood of the park bench and blacked out.

_You know running yourself to exhaustion wont help the situation_.

"I don't care." I replied not even bothering to search the dark for the source of the voice.

_You really do amuse me you know that. What you did this morning was very interesting. Almost taking the head off Anna._

"You leave Anna out of this." A realization hit me, "You were that voice I heard in my room. It was because of you that I almost hurt her."

_I wasn't the one holding the katana._

"Who are you!" I yelled out, I was getting fed up with this.

_Why I'm you._

"Your me? That doesn't make sense."

_Oh it makes perfect sense._

I saw part of the shadows move and materialize into a human form. I could hear the figure walking towards me. There pace was slow, in no great rush to reveal themselves. The form became clearer as they came closer to me. My heart stopped when I saw who it was.

"Hello dear brother, long time no see," Hao laughed.

sorry from the crap chapter and the long wait, I havn't had my computer from a few months now.


	5. Absolute power Corrupts absolutely

Chapter five: Absolute power Corrupts absolutely.

I just stared at him dumbfounded; somehow I managed to build up enough saliva in my mouth to create words.

"This must be a dream, I killed you four years ago at the Shaman tournament."

For the longest time Hao only stared back at me, he had changed physically. Like he was the same age as me. He stood a little taller then me and his voice was deeper but still held the same arrogant tone.

"You did kill me yes, but you killed my body. Not my soul."

"Your soul should be rotting in hell right now you bastard!"

Hao laughed loudly at this statement, "Yes I know it should be. And believe me I dearly miss the place but much to my surprise as well I woke up here. Inside your mind and soul." He watched me intently, expecting me to start speaking but continued seeing that I didn't understand what he was telling me.

"Four years ago you took everything from me, my weak little brother defeated the great Hao. Back during the Shaman fights you were as useless as an asshole right here," Hao pointed to his elbow. "After I was killed I thought I had lost everything all over again but I was greatly mistaken. You see, we are the same. One soul. You the kinder, passive side. The weak side. I, on the other hand am the more violent and aggressive side. The one with the power. When I died I just simply returned to my other half. At first I was pissed, thinking that I would be forced to live inside your head until you died. Listening to your constant dribbling thoughts about god knows what. I was discouraged and was about to accept defeat once again by your hands. Then a thought came to me, the aggressive side of your soul had returned, a side you have never felt before, the more powerful side. At the time I didn't have enough power to do much."

"You mean enough power to corrupt my mind," I spat out.

Hao glared at me but did not raise his voice when he spoke again, "I like to call it educate you in the use of real power not corrupt," he cleared his throat loudly, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted was that I did not have the power to do much, so I had to wait. Four long and painful years later I finally reached the levels of power that I needed to control you. That day you so violently smashed your fist threw the computer screen. That was just a test to see what exactly I could make you do. But you tried to fight back the rage and that earned you a very nasty headache. Again thanks to me." Suddenly Hao's face turned into a wicked grin that caused me to subconsciously step back, "At this very moment I control a very large portion of you mind and soul. To put it mathematically about 70. And I did this without you even knowing. Unfortunately I can only do so much behind your back without you feeling some changes. Now its up to us to work together so you will be able to obtain both our powers for the next tournament."

Now it was my turn to laugh at him, "I don't need your power, and I never will."

"Oh but you have used my power already. I've noticed how you no longer fear Anna. Her words roll off you like water on wax. That is not your courage, that is mine."

He was right and I knew it, it made me sick to admit it but never in my life had I ever stood up to Anna.

"You had a taste of my power, and you liked it I know you did." His every word sounded like cruel laughter.

I clenched my fist so hard I thought they would start bleeding, I was angry. Not because he was taunting me but because he knew how I enjoyed the liberating feeling of having power over another.

"You wont stay in my head much longer, I'll tell Anna what has been happening and she will find a way to get you out," At these words Hao's features turned dangerously fierce.

"You tell anyone about me and I swear I'll make you suffer. Hell, even if you think about telling someone about me, I'll make you twist and turn in pain and spill blood from your mouth." He stormed up to me and grabbed me by the shirt pulling me only inches away from his violent eyes as if he was going to kill me right then and there. "I know everything your thinking, so I'll know, trust me I'll know if your about to be a horses ass, so if I was you, I'd shut my mouth."

He pushed me down and I hit the ground with a thud, I felt pain in my elbow when I fell. Never had I felt pain during a dream. "That's impossible, you can't do that to me!" I yelled back still recovering from the pain of the fall.

"I can't can I? Well we will just see then wont we." Hao suddenly looked up as if he was listening to something only he could hear. Then just as quickly turned back to me. "I would like to continue this conversation but you're about to be rudely awakened."

"Sir? Sir are you alright?" A slightly panicked voice filled my ears as I regained consciousness.

I opened my eyes and saw a figure looming over me. I bolted up thinking that I was still having that nightmare. But relief flooded over me when I realized it was a policeman. I looked around and saw that I was still in that rundown park. My eyes burned when the officer shone his flashlight into my face.

"Have you been drinking at all?" He asked in a much calmer voice realizing I was alive and that he didn't have a homicide on his hands.

"What are you joking? Its only late in the morning?" I answered.

He looked at me his eyes telling me he didn't believe a word I was saying. Pulling back his coat sleeve he looked at his watch. "Umm sir its 10:50."

I nodded my head in agreement at his statement. What was this guy getting at?

"I meant 10:50 at night."

"What! No it can't be I left the house at 8:00 in the morning how could it be that late? I only rested here for a moment," My words jumbled together as I rambled them off like I really was drunk.

The officer rearranged his hat then sighed deeply. "Sir, people around here reported seeing you lay down on this bench around 2:15. Then you never got up, even in this rain you never moved a muscle. They thought you were dead. And this is a ruff part of the city so that sort of thing happens all the time. They figured you had OD'ed on something then just passed out and died." His face became serious all of a sudden, "Your not doped up on something either are you?"

"NO!" I yelled back at him, I was getting tired of him thinking I was some burn out that chose a dirty old park as my corner to die in.

The officer backed up slightly at my sudden outburst, "Ok, no need to get offended just making sure that's all."

I got up with great difficulty, my limbs burned like they had thousands of red-hot needles stuck into them. I looked around again, this time more carefully. The entire park was shrouded in darkness except for the lone streetlamp that created a dim circle of light around the bench. The rain had given up a little and had now become a pitiful drizzle.

"Do you need a ride home sir?" My focus went back to the policeman who still stood close by.

"Ya, that would be good," I started to follow him to his car. I caught a glimpse of myself in a puddle on the street. My hair hung messily around my pale and hollow face. I didn't look at all like the person I was a month ago, I was becoming a stranger even to myself.

When the officer asked for directions to my house I couldn't tell him because I had no idea where I was. This little spiel of course didn't help with my earlier statement that I wasn't drunk so I had to blow into a breathalyser. Not one of my prouder moments, an a moment that I would never tell Anna about nor Horo Horo, he would never let me live that one down.

After the officer was satisfied that I wasn't drunk I told him the street I lived on. He was new on the job and didn't know where that area was.

"Well I'll take you to the police station so you can call someone from there," he glanced over at me, "You do have someone to call right?"

I nodded my head, "I do have someone to call but they are probably going to kill me."

The officer chuckled to himself, "Man you are having one ruff night."


	6. The ride home

Chapter six: The ride home

I got the police officer to call Anna because I didn't have the balls to do so on my own. Plus I was to busy thinking about that strange dream I had with Hao in it. Was it real, was Hao taking over my soul? That would explain my strange behaviour over the past few weeks. But before I could think any more a man was brought in and forced to sit down. And to continue with my luck I was having that night he sat next to me.

He smelt strongly of alcohol and weed. And it was very evident that he was baked out of his mind, as I watched him look down at his feet and giggle.

How the hell did my life get to be like this, sitting at a police station next to a pothead waiting for my fiancée to pick me up and eventually kill me. I buried my face in my hands and bent down resting my elbows on my legs. Just as I was starting to contemplate the many different ways Anna was going to kill me I felt someone poke me in the side. I looked up and saw the officer who had found me in the park.

"Hey kid you thirsty?" he held out a bottle of water, I took it thanking him. I drank it quickly not realising how thirsty I really was. I was about to ask for another bottle but a black car pulled into the parking lot.

I recognized the car right away, it was the one my grandparents bought Anna and I five months ago. I cringed as I watched the door open. Anna stepped out slamming the door loudly. Oh man she was pissed, I could tell just by how she walked into the station.

"That your ride?" the officer asked.

"Yah, unfortunately it is."

"Yoh you coming," she said briskly pushing the doors open; before I could answer she was already outside.

I ran behind her waving goodbye to the officer, and I swear I saw him mouth good luck just as I was about to leave.

She started the car and pulled out of the parking space rather quickly. Anna was scary when she was driving and angry about something, well in this case someone.

I decided it wise not to speak first, so I watched the wiper blades swish back and fourth across the windshield. Suddenly I found myself jerking ahead as Anna pulled over and slammed on the brakes causing them to squeal loudly.

I looked over at her wide-eyed. Her eyes were burning with fury, I could almost feel the heat radiating out of those dark eyes.

"What the hell it going on Yoh?" she yelled out.

What was I going to say, I didn't want her to think I was crazy telling her my dead brother was taking over my soul. But then again stranger things have happened in my life. The threat, what about the threat. Hao said he would do something to me if I told. I had to lie yet again.

"I ran to far without bringing water with me and I passes out in a park," I looking into her eyes they softened a little but not enough for me to relax.

"You were missing for almost fifteen hours. I was worried about you."

I laughed loudly, "Really I thought you would be happy to have me out of the house, so I wouldn't get fresh with you?" As soon as I said this I couldn't believe those words left my mouth.

Anna looked away from me and started the car; shifting gears forcefully we headed home again. Nothing more was said as we sped down the crowned streets of Tokyo.

When we got home Amidamaru greeted us with a warm smile but his cheerfulness vanished quickly when he saw me slam the door loudly causing the pictures on the walls to tremble. Anna headed upstairs right away slamming her own door.

Amidamaru floated over to my side, "Yoh?"

"What do you want," my voice was harsher then I had wanted.

"Nothing, just to see if you are alright," he disappeared. I had lashed out at him again.

I just sighed and headed to my room, I was tired and needed a good rest to clear my head. As I was heading down the hallway I head a very unfamiliar sound coming from Anna's room. She was crying.

It was then and there that I made up my mind. I was going to tell her about the dreams, Hao, everything. As I took a step forward pain fired up my leg and I fell to the floor, the pain shot through my body like lightning spreading to every inch of my being. I yelled out as the pain doubled in strength. I tried to suck in breath but my airway was constricting. I coughed loudly and watched in horror as blood splattered across the wall. I curled up into a little ball clenching my teeth fighting off the pain. My eyes were blurry from the agony but I managed to see Anna open her door and run towards me before I lost consciousness.

Sorry for the short chapter


	7. A little peace and quiet

Chapter seven: A little peace and quiet

Sirens so many sirens filled my head, and the voices of people I didn't know. I could feel my body being lifted up and onto something soft and a mask being placed over my mouth. My vision was so blurry that images mixed and ran together like paint. I wanted to get up but my body was still in pain. I could hear voices talking, and one sounded familiar. I opened my eyes and saw Anna. She was talking to me but I could feel my grip on conscious slipping, slowly the sounds of the sirens melted away and I only saw Anna mouth my name before I passed out again.

I woke up to the lovely scenery of a white ceiling and the smell of sterilized building; right away I knew where I was. The sound of beeping and distant voices was all I could hear; I looked over and saw a heart rate monitor.

'Wonder who the poor bastard is that needs that thing?' I asked myself, then it dawned on me that poor bastard was named Yoh! I shot up out of the bed and felt a pain in my right arm as the I.V needle ripped out of my skin.

"Yoh calm down," I looked over and saw Anna rushing to my side.

I looked around and saw every possible thing that the hospital had hooked up to me, cords and tubes everywhere; I must have looked like a damn robot. I pulled the oxygen mask off my face as well as the heart monitor. I was tired of listening to that annoying beeping.

"Leave everything on Yoh they say your still unstable," Anna pleaded trying to place the mask back on my face.

I grabbed her arm, "I don't need that thing."

My eyes shot over to the door when I saw a nurse rush into the room, "We heard your heart rate monitor stop so we thought something had happened." I watched her closely as she placed the needle back into my arm. "Would you like to talk to the doctor right now?" she asked.

"No, it's alright I think I can explain it to him," Anna replied pulling her arm out of my grasp.

She waited until the nurse left before she turned to me, I watched as she opened her mouth several times before she actually spoke. This must have been hard on her.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a cool voice.

I just shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Well that's good, but the doctors still wish to keep you here."

"Why?" I asked. Anna seemed a little surprised with my response.

"Yoh, you almost died," this time her voice was shakier.

I met her gaze; she looked as if she was on the verge of crying.

"They told me that your blood pressure was down to near death, you're breathing slow and erratic. You kept spitting up blood and they didn't know why or how to stop it. The doctors were about ready to write up the death certificate when suddenly you stabilized," I flinched a little when she moved closer to me and held onto my hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not six feet under yet," I whispered to her. She smiled a little at this and rested her head on my shoulder.

Over the next week I was visited on a regular basis by everyone. Especially Manta, I felt bad because most of the time they had me so drugged up on painkillers that I just felt like sleeping. And when I did talk I hardly made any sense at all. But I smiled and laughed even if all the while I was secretly worrying about that vision I had of Hao and what he had threatened me with. I tried again and again to convince myself that me getting ill had nothing to do with what he had said but there was no other explanation for it.

"So you will be going home tomorrow?" Manta asked.

I snorted, "Ya that's what they tell me at least. Then I can finally get of the dopey juice," I said pointing to my I.V.

Manta laughed but his smile faded quickly as his face grew serious, "You know Anna was really worried about you. She still is."

I looked away from him and decided to busy myself with looking at the ceiling. "I

know."

"She told me you have been acting strange lately. How you jut ran off and ended up at the police station."

I prayed in my head that Anna hadn't told Manta about the incident a few nights ago between us two. "What else did she tell you?" I asked not knowing if I wanted the answer.

Manta's brows came together, "Nothing. Why is there more?"

"No, I was just curious that's all."

Manta nodded in reply. I sighed, happy that he wasn't going to press the subject any further.

When I got home Anna never let me out of her sight. It was getting a little annoying, but I guess when someone spontaneously has some sort of convulsion leaving them near death you don't want to leave them alone.

"How are you feeling," She asked her eyes unreadable as she sat across from me.

"Same as I did 20 minutes ago," I replied.

She only nodded back.

I felt bad, Anna was very worried about me, and I wasn't exactly making it easy for her. But at the moment I was preoccupied with what Hao had said to me. I was lucky so far, he hadn't come to me in my dreams since the incident, still I was able to feel his presence in my body and mind, every bitter word that fell out of my mouth reminded me.

It was night and it felt good to be sleeping in my own bed. But sleep wouldn't come, I could hear Anna downstairs, she had sent me upstairs when I had mentioned my head was hurting. I rolled over to try and get comfortable but only sighed in defeat knowing sleep would not come to be tonight.

I sat up when I heard my door sliding open. I saw Anna's dark silhouette in the doorway.

"I brought you water and something for your headache," her voice sounded tired.

I thanked her as I took the water and swallowed the pills. Her face looked like the same old Anna but her eyes gave her away, I could tell she was worn out from everything that had happened.

She was about to leave but I reached out and grabbed her wrist. Anna looked down at me.

"Yoh I need to finish cleaning up."

I gently pulled her down into a sitting position next to me, "You need rest," I said letting her wrist go.

She tried to say something but when she opened up her mouth to speak a yawn replaced any real words.

I slid over in my futon; she looked confused for a second but then understood and carefully laid herself down next to me. In only a few minutes the sleep of pure exhaustion had taken Anna. I couldn't help but smile watching her sleep, but at the same time I felt like I could cry as well knowing that I had to keep all that had been happening to me a secret from her. I closed my eyes and let Anna's soft breathing lull me to sleep.


	8. School

Chapter eight: School

I sighed deeply as the cool air blew into my room causing what few posters I had on the walls to dance. My eyes darted over to the clock, its red numbers glowing in the darkness of the room.

It was 5:38 only a few more hours and I would be starting a new year of school. I had been dreading this moment ever since I realized Hao could control my thoughts, hell he could even control my actions if he wanted. For the most part I had kept to myself, not venturing out of the house, scared of what might set me off next. Hao was like a demon inside my mind that lurked in the darkness, making me wonder when he would strike out next.

I heard the ruffle of covers next to me and smiled when I saw Anna role over still sound asleep. She had moved her futon into my room so she could keep an eye on me. It didn't bother me in the least that she was sleeping in my room, in fact over the last few weeks we had spent more time together then we ever had before. She never told me straight out but I think she was still very scared that I might have another attack and not make it.

Seeing her worry so much over me made me feel sick. So far I had been lucky Hao had not come to me in my dreams, nor had he caused me to lash out at anything or anyone, but I could still feel him crawling through my soul corrupting it even more with every breath I took.

Closing my eyes I desperately tried to let sleep take me but when a distant car alarm started to blare loudly I gave up all hope. Silently I got out of bed careful not to wake Anna.

Walking downstairs I stopped at the coffee maker, pouring myself a cup of last night's coffee still warm from the heater. I took a gulp of the bitter liquid, coughing loudly after trying not the gag but I knew I would need this caffeine boost during my first period Chemistry class.

"Wow someone's excited about there first day of school," A voice said behind me.

Without turning around I knew who it was, "I guess you could say that Anna," I replied smoothly.

I heard her walk closer to me, "Are you feeling alright?"

_No! I have my psycho brother living inside my soul!_ "Ya I'm alright." I said taking another slip of coffee.

She took the coffee cup from my hand, setting it down on the counter, "Then why don't you try to go back to sleep."

My eyes met hers for only a moment before I looked away afraid she would see more in my eyes then I was letting on with my words.

As she started to walk away I took hold of her hand, she turned her head slightly confused.

"I care for you deeply, you know that right Anna," I asked my voice shaking slightly.

A light flush of red crossed her cheeks before her eyes narrowed with suspicion, "Why are you talking like this Yoh?"

_Because I don't know when I will ever be able to say these words again._ I said to myself before putting on the best smile I could muster at the moment. "I guess I'm still a little shook up about what happened."

I can tell she is not reassured, but she smiles still, "Don't worry I am to. Now come back to bed."

I nodded in agreement letting her gently pull me towards my room.

That morning we took the car to school, deciding it would be faster then the bus allowing us to avoid the registration line ups.

The first day of school was like every other year, people lined up talking and gossiping to one another about their summers laughing all the while. I sighed deeply, knowing that I could never have that sort of freedom again, as long as my brother's soul was inside me.

As I was waiting in line, trying to keep myself busy by reading the information sheet they had given us, some guy with his group of friends cut in front of me. Pushing me aside, with more force then was needed.

I cringed and gritted my teeth, feeling that anger again filling my body up to the brim. Slowly I could feel my self control slipping away, lost in a fog of red.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked him grabbing his shirt pulling him around so he was only mere inches away from my anger filled eyes.

His face turned into a sneer, smacking my hand out of its tight hold on his school uniform, "I was here before you Asakura! My friend was just holding my space!"

My grip tightened severely around the paper in my left hand slowly turning my knuckles white, "Like shit you were here first!" I yelled back.

As I was about to shove the guy out of line, a hand rested against my shoulder. I turned around ready to yell at or even punch who ever had touched me, but fell silent when I saw it was Anna.

"Yoh what are you doing?" she whispered to me. Her face turning red holding back from yelling, causing an ever bigger scene.

I looked around at the large crowed that had gathered. They were all staring and whispering among themselves. Probably wondering what had gotten into the normally cool and calm Yoh.

"She's right Asakura, I'd listen to your girl friend if I was you," The boy said, his tone turning from angry to arrogant, knowing he was going to win this fight.

I only ground my teeth together, trying hard not to deck this guy right in the face.

"_Come on, do it Yoh!" _Hao's voice whispered in my head.

Closing my eyes I tried to push away my anger, as well as Hao's voice, that kept ringing in my ears. Pain started to shoot up my spine and into my head.

I knew what this was right away. The harder I resisted Hao and his anger the worst the pain would get. I never even noticed Anna and Manta leading me away from the lecture theater and into the hallway.

"Are you feeling well? Maybe I should take you to the nurse or something?" Manta managed to say between his panicked breathing.

Shaking my head no I slid down the wall and sat on the floor resting my head between my legs. I breathed deeply trying to ward off the increasing pounding in my head, as well as the growing nausea forming in my stomach.

"_This is what you get little brother for trying to fight my power."_

Suddenly the constriction in my throat gave way, "I'm going to be sick," I mumbled pushing past Manta and into the bathroom.

Pushing open the stall door I vomited loudly into the toilet, emptying out my stomach, until nothing came up but acid. "Fuck you Hao," I whispered.

Manta insisted I go see the nurse but I said it was nothing just a stomach flew that was gone now. I was lucky that he believed me. _Damn I was getting good at_ _lying_. Anna only raised an eyebrow at me, her face as blank as paper. _Ok so maybe I wasn't that good at lying yet._

School was not only boring but I was having a hard time concentrating on even the simplest tasks. I spent five minutes sharpening my pencil until it was only a stub. I was so scared that Hao was going to make me loose my temper again. I hated that he had all this power over me, and I couldn't even see him.


End file.
